Time for the puppy dog eyes
by tsttoain
Summary: Set after Sleepover at Sikowitz. Bade one-shot. R&R


**Time for the puppy dog eyes**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious. If I did, this little one-shot wouldn't be necessary.**

**AN: So here is another Bade one-shot. This was inspired by me burning my hand yesterday and feeling sorry for Jade in "Sleepover at Sikowitz" (burning her hand way worse) and Beck didn't really seem to care. I also thought that she wouldn't like Beck spending the night at Sikowitz with Tori. So this is set the next day. I'm sorry it's so short and not that good. **

Beck was walking up the driveway to his girlfriends house, his black combat boots scrunching the pebbles. Seeing her sitting on the front porch, he sat down next to her, kissing her head.

"Hey, babe!"

"Ohh, look who decided to show up after he spent the night with Tori, while his girlfriend was in the hospital getting her burned hand checked out!", was her acknowledgment of his present.

He sighed. Now he really felt guilty. Even more when he noticed her bandaged hand. It was not that he hadn't cared, but somehow he was so caught up in his character and the challenge that he didn't think of her in that way. Nearly as the time he kissed Tori. Maybe he should keep an eye on that.

"I'm sorry, babe. But you know how I get caught up in my characters and I couldn't act out of character."

Wow, what a lame excuse. This was going to take a long time, but somehow he felt he deserved it.

He felt her stiffen before she angrily snapped at him.

"So a stupid challenge is more important than your girlfriends health? And saying: 'Oh my, that looks bloody hurtful, I believe it's the best if I accompany this lovely young lady to the hospital!' would have been out of character?"

Great! No he felt even worse. Why hadn't he thought of that? Sometimes he really was an idiot.

"I guess not! I'm sorry, really!"

Hopefully, she would at least believe him, that he was sorry. He truly was. It was not in his intention to spent the night with Tori in any way and having Jade going to the hospital.

"It's okay, you had your fun last night, I had my fun."

"Oh, okay."

It took a while until her answer made it's way into his brain. She had fun? That didn't sound good, most of her ideas of fun weren't exactly common or legal. And it was always his part to make sure everything was somewhat okay.

"Wait what do you mean you had your fun? What did you do?"

He really didn't want to deal with another one of her messes, like last time when he had to apologize to his neighbor, not Ally's family, but the other side, for Jade cutting up all their flowers. They had accepted it thank god, but had insisted that she had to rebuild the flowerbed. Three guesses on who actually did that.

"Don't sound so suspicious, it wasn't illegal. I just watched a movie."

He could hear the hurt under her anger. Great, today really wasn't his day. His next question didn't make it better either.

"Ah, what did you watch that made you have fun?"

"What do you mean? You don't think I am capable of having fun? And it was just this weird movie with this woman who was dieing, but just didn't. I think it was supposed to be sad."

Now, she was standing in front of him gesticulating wildly to better get her point across.

He rolled his eyes. Finding a movie about a dieing woman amusing was typical Jade. Still he couldn't stop himself from reprimanding her.

"Jade!"

"Well, Jason thought it was hilarious, too."

Jason? Who the hell was Jason? It wasn't like Jade to spent her time with boys she didn't know. And he knew all of her male friends. That only left one option, even though that seemed unlikely.

"Jason? As in Sikowitz' nephew? I thought he went to the moxie with Cat?"

"He did."

That wasn't helping him at all. Did she really spend her night with somebody she didn't know or with Sikowitz' nephew? He didn't like that thought at all. He had to find out more.

"Okay. So how did you meet him?"

"He was there when I got there."

She obviously was still angry and enjoyed keeping him in the dark, but he knew her long enough to know that he'd better play along.

"And where was that?"

"Since when do you care? You didn't even care that I needed to go to the hospital!"

Ouch, that was a low blow, though she probably had a right to do so. Not that he liked to admit that.

" I already said I'm sorry, but of course I cared. I love you.", he pleaded with his best set of puppy dog eyes. No-one could resist his puppy dog eyes.

Besides his lovely but pissed girlfriend, apparently, who just rolled her eyes at him, but at least decided to answer his question.

"Well, you got a funny way of showing that. Anyway if you must know, I met him, Cat, Robbie and André at Vega's house."

She had so done this intentionally. Keeping him suspicious just to find out that it was totally harmless. Not that he had been jealous. Just curious. He was Beck Oliver after all. He never got jealous.

"Oh, okay."

"Yeah, okay. Did you at least beat Tori? You know so that the spending the night with her was at least somehow worth it?"

Wow, so she was ready to give in and forgive him? Score! The puppy dog eyes always worked. Though, he didn't beat Tori. Oh, well it didn't matter. -He hoped.

"Nope, sorry to disappoint you."

"Ugh, what kind of boyfriend are you?" She didn't sound angry anymore. Just a bit resigned.

Okay, time to pull out the sappiness. That and the puppy dog-eyes were unbeatable and she was ready to stop arguing. So he pulled her in his lap and said with the puppy dog eyes on full turn again :

"The kind that loves you and is going to buy you all the coffee you want?"

She sighed, but grabbed his hand, standing up.

"Weak attempt, but okay let's go."

"Jade!", he called staying put where he was.

"What?", she snapped turning around to face him.

"I love you.", he smiled and pulling her down in his lap again, kissing her.

**Please, leave a review ;)**


End file.
